The One With Harry's Cravings
by Misbehaving Mom
Summary: Harry's cravings are exhausting Draco. MPREG, AU, EWE, fluff


**Title:** "The One With Harry's Cravings"

**Author/Artist:** **misbehavingmom**

**Prompt:** #36 - Cravings - food, smut

**Prompter:** **kitty_fic***

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warning(s): **explicit sexual content, fluff

**Epilogue compliant?** Absolutely not, not even close.

**Word Count:** 2536

**Author's Notes:** Hugs and kisses to the mods for running this fabulous fest. A huge thank-you to _**K**_ for stepping in and doing a bang-up job as my beta. You're awesome, baby! I tinkered a bit, so any and all errors belong to me. This was a fun prompt to write for, I hope that it's at least close to what you wanted. :) Written for harrydracompreg fest at LiveJournal.

**Summary:** Harry's cravings are exhausting Draco.

The One With Harry's Cravings

"More, " Harry reached back and grasped at Draco's hip, urging him to move faster. Draco's hand tightened around Harry's cock, his strokes speeding up as he thrust carefully into Harry. "Almost there, don't stop." Harry's pleading and the evidence of his orgasm shooting into his hand pushed Draco over the edge. Harry brought Draco's hand up and started licking it clean.

"Another craving?" Draco asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Uh huh," Harry mumbled, his mouth full of Draco's sticky fingers. He licked and sucked at them, making sure not to leave a trace of come behind.

"You're going to have to stop that," Draco said, his voice a low murmur.

"Don't wanna." Harry quickly pulled Draco's middle finger back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, stroking it up and down. He looked back at Draco, green eyes full of mischief.

"I can't be late for work today. We have the first hearing before the Wizengamot this morning."

Harry pulled his mouth off Draco's finger with an audible pop. He turned his red lips into a playful pout.

"But I want more." Harry turned towards Draco. "Maybe I can stop by for lunch on my way to London."

"I'll be in and out most of the day; you might check with my secretary before you stop by."

Draco kissed Harry gently and reluctantly rolled over and stood up. Harry rubbed his protruding stomach as he watched Draco reach up with both arms and stretch before crossing the room to their bathroom. Draco's skin was an expanse of marble, smooth perfection. His arms and legs were long and lean, lightly defined by muscle. Twin dimples sat right above his rounded bum on either side of his spine. And what a bum it was, twin plump mounds of flesh, that Harry loved to bury his face between. He loved Draco's arse almost as much as he loved Draco's cock, and that was epic love.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to entice Draco back to the bed, Harry slowly sat up and began dressing. No matter how tired he was he wouldn't let Draco leave the house without eating first. He rubbed his aching back, already planning a trip to his masseuse while he was out.

"Seems like you're about out of room in there, little one." Harry patted his stomach. "I'm really not sure how we're going to survive another month."

When Draco entered the kitchen a short time later, Harry had already set his place at the table and was dishing up his food. He poured a cup of coffee and placed a kiss on the back of Harry's neck, patting him on the arse once before sitting down. Harry sat down across from him; his plate contained cantaloupe slices covered in white gravy and what looked to be hot sauce splashed across the top of it. Harry noticed Draco staring at his plate and his cheeks turned bright red. Draco looked down at his plate of eggs, toast and bacon, a piece of fruit and yogurt sitting to the side. He looked back at Harry's plate again.

"That has to be the strangest combination yet." Draco shuddered. "Merlin, Harry. How can you stand to look at it, much less eat it?"

Harry shrugged and cut a piece of cantaloupe.

"It tastes good. Sweet, salty and spicy all at the same time."

They finished breakfast, talking about their plans for the day and evening. Harry walked Draco to the Floo and pressed him up against the wall in a heated goodbye kiss. Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands, placing one last sweet kiss on his lips.

"Take care of both of you today." He bent and placed a quick kiss on Harry's stomach and another on his cheek, before throwing the Floo powder in and disappearing for work.

_**hp~dm**_

Draco's morning passed quickly, the hearing before the Wizengamot had gone about like he thought it would. Hours of arguing, followed by a tentative agreement to a select number of terms. It wasn't the outcome he wanted, but with so many survivors of both wars on the panel it certainly wasn't a surprise. He was currently in his office, doors locked and blinds closed, his head resting back against the soft chair. He was tired. Harry was wearing him out. Draco still couldn't believe how lucky he was to fall in love with Potter, but the reality that Harry carried his child still had not fully sunk in, despite the nearness of the birth. After the war, Harry had disappeared for months. He returned a relaxed, carefree changed person. Not only on the inside, but also the outside. New glasses, a proper fitting wardrobe and a quality haircut had turned Potter from endearing to downright fucking hot. Their paths had crossed on more than one occasion, and this time it was Harry who had offered his hand in friendship. Draco cautiously accepted it, and the rest, as they say, was history.

The intensity of their hatred during their school years evolved into an explosive sexual relationship. They spent the first two weeks secluded in Grimmuald Place with the Floo closed and anti-Apparition wards in place. Their friends had been sceptical, but after 5 years, everyone could see just how sappy they were about each other. Draco had a fantastic job, and Harry did what Harry wanted to do. Sometimes charity, always working and donating things for the orphans of the war, but mostly he enjoyed taking care of Draco and the house they had built on a lot in Godric's Hollow, a few streets away from the other Potter house.

Draco should have known something like this would happen. Magical accidents and unexplained phenomenon always occurred around Harry. His magic was strong, and even though he had excellent control over it, there were still some things he couldn't control. Like the night of the summer solstice, that he and Harry laid on the beach at the villa in Greece and made love under the full moon. Three weeks later Harry was throwing up everyday and Draco was hauling him to St. Mungo's. Draco wished he could say he remembered Harry's reaction to the news he was pregnant, but truthfully, he was passed out cold on the floor. When he came to, Harry was kneeling above him, a terrified look on his face. They had dealt with the shock, the inevitable press leaks from St. Mungo's and their confused families. He could still see the look on Lucius' face when he told him he was going to get his heir after all. Molly and his mother had bonded and now they were all like one big happy family-well, maybe not _family_. But at least no one kept their wands in their hands for the entire visit anymore.

The cravings started a few months ago. First it was weird foods at odd hours, then the food combinations became stranger and the cravings for sex began. They were young, healthy and in love. They had had some sort of sexual contact probably five days a week on average before the pregnancy. Now, Harry was constantly touching Draco, rubbing on him and sucking. They'd spent the previous Sunday in bed and Draco knew he'd had 6 orgasms-six! He'd lost count of the number of times Harry had come. His brain and body had been mushy goo and Harry had wanted to keep going. Draco had privately contacted Harry's physician; he didn't want to do anything to risk the baby and he was afraid that all the sex couldn't be healthy. It turned out he'd been wrong. The Healer told him that other than extreme penetration, anything they did was fine. If the pregnant man was horny, then Draco should shag the daylights out of him. The Healer reminded him that making Harry happy was more important than Draco's sleep, he'd need to get accustomed to going without sleep as it was, and he had better "stock up" on the sex, because after the baby, they'd be lucky to go at it once a month.

Sighing, he got up from his desk and gathered his things to go home. He wanted to eat and sit with Harry and watch the programmes he would never admit to being fond of, crawling into bed after that and falling into a deep, relaxing sleep. But he knew that wasn't likely to happen. Harry would be horny and Draco hadn't ever been able to refuse Harry. Those big green eyes were deal breakers for him; one pleading look from Harry and Draco knew he'd forget all about his weariness and spend half the night fucking Harry through the mattress.

With a tired smile, Draco locked up and Floo'd home. He stepped out of the fireplace and stopped in shock. The lights were dimmed and the unmistakable smell of Chinese take-away permeated the air. Harry had placed their dinner on the coffee table in front of the telly, a cooler of beer sitting off to one side.

Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug, earning himself a kick from the belly squashed between them. He laughed softly and loosened his hold on Harry. "The food smells wonderful, love. Let me change and we'll settle in and eat."

"Better make it quick, that programme you like is about to start."

Draco hurried to change and returned a few minutes later barefoot, with a white t-shirt hugging his chest snugly and dark blue pyjama pants riding low on his hips. He felt Harry eyeing him as he sat down and leaned back against the sofa. Harry opened the food and they passed the containers back and forth as they laughed along with the comedy. After gorging on the rich food, Harry snuggled closer and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and both of them drifted off into a light sleep. The programming switched and a loud siren woke them. Draco felt Harry haul himself from the sofa and began cleaning up their mess. He knew he should get up and help him, but it felt so good to sit there half asleep. He must have dozed off a minute, because the next thing he knew, Harry's hands were skimming his waist, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked sleepily.

"I'm taking care of you. You always take such good care of me. You give me everything I need. I know I've been hard to live with and more than a little demanding. I know how tired you've been, and that I haven't been letting you get much rest," Harry said sheepishly. "I can't help how much I want you, how much I'm addicted to your touch, your cock in my arse."

Draco drew in a sharp breath, a twitch of arousal in his groin. It never failed, Harry could always get a response from his libido. He just didn't know if he had the energy right now, but he'd very rarely turned down an offer of sex from Harry and _never_ since Harry had become pregnant. Harry must have read the look on his face.

"I'm going to take care of you tonight." Harry held out his hand to Draco, leading him to their bedroom. Harry lowered the lights and muttered a spell that lit the candles that were scattered around the room, lighting themselves to give off a soft glow.

"You're going to lay back on that pillow and enjoy. I'm going to lick and kiss and suck every square inch of your perfect body and then I'm going to suck you off and you're going to pass out in a deep coma-like sleep and feel like a new man in the morning. At which time I expect you to fuck me."

Draco's cock had definitely paid attention and was quickly filling. He reached for Harry, trying to pull him down on top of him. Harry shook his head.

"Not so fast." Harry placed Draco's hands above his head.

"Leave them there or I'll be forced to bind you to the bed."

A load groan fell from Draco's mouth and his hips thrust upward. "Oh, yes, please. You know you can't trust me not to move."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, a smirk on his face. _Damn,_ thought Draco, _I've really got to quit teaching him my secrets._

"_Incarcerous_."

Silk ties fell from the canopy and wound themselves around Draco's forearms and the poles of the headboard. Harry waved his hand and muttered a spell, and Draco's pyjamas flew from his body and landed in a neat pile on the dresser. His cock was hard, the head resting against his belly, a strand of sticky pre-come leaking out. Harry produced a can of whipped cream and began decorating Draco's body with the creamy confection. He drew a large H and D across Draco's chest before setting the can down and diving face first into the decoration. He licked and sucked at the dessert and Draco's skin, drawing moans and gasps from him.

Harry sat back on his heels and grabbed the can, drawing a line down the Draco's stomach, not stopping until he reached his tight, smooth testicles. Draco's head whipped from side to side as Harry's tongue followed the line of whipped cream. He dipped his tongue inside Draco's belly button, thrusting in and out before following the trail down even farther.

"Please, Harry, stop teasing me," Draco groaned as Harry lightly blew across the head of Draco's erection. Harry ran his tongue along the underside, down the throbbing vein to the base, swirling his tongue. He nuzzled his nose in the crease of Draco's leg before swallowing him down to the root. Draco cried out, thrashing his head from side to side. Draco fought not to buck his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked Draco's cock with zeal, licking and sucking on the tip and shaft, drawing moans from Draco. He fondled Draco's balls, rolling them gently in his hand. Draco's balls tightened and he couldn't control the thrust into Harry's warm wet mouth.

"Yes, Harry, don't stop!" Draco shouted as his orgasm pulsed through him.

Harry pulled off Draco's cock, swallowing the last of his orgasm. He leaned back on his knees and quickly stroked himself, coming after only a few rough strokes. He collapsed on top of Draco, burying his face in Draco's chest. They laid quietly, drifting between sleep and wake, until the baby gave a strong kick, jolting them both awake. They roused themselves and Draco helped Harry up from the floor. He cradled him against his body and headed to their bedroom.

Draco helped Harry situate himself in the bed and crawled in beside him. He pulled the blankets over them, making sure Harry's feet had plenty of room to kick.

"Love you, babe. I'm sorry I've been so demanding." Harry murmured as he laid his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You and the baby are both worth it," Draco said as he gently stroked Harry's stomach. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. "Sleep well, my loves."

The End


End file.
